parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big Thanksgiving Adventure Part 3
'Transcript' *Steve: Wow!, Look At These Pumpkins! *Joe: They Are So Amazing! *Pumpkin: Help!, Help! *All: Uh-Oh! *Dora: It Sounds Like Someone's Calling Us! *Steve: Do You Know Who's Calling Us? *Wubbzy: (Gasps), Look!, There's A Lost Pumpkin! *Kai-Lan: Oh No!, The Little Pumpkin Looks Like He's Lost! *Joe: Let's Go See Him! *Steve: Hi, Little Pumpkin, I'm Steve, This is My Brother Joe, and These Are The Nick Jr. Characters. *Joe: What Are You Doing Here? *Pumpkin: I'm Lost!, Today is Fall, and I Don't Belong Here All Alone, I Have to Get Back to My Friends, But I Don't Know Where They're At. *Ron: Aww, Don't Worry, Little Pumpkin, We'll Help You Find Your Friends. *Pumpkin: Really?, Thanks! *Steve: Will You Help Us Bring The Pumpkin Back to His Friends? *Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Joe: Excellent! *Pablo: But We Need Something to Carry The Pumpkin. *Linny: Yeah!, He's Heavy. *Dora: Do You See Something We Can Use to Carry The Little Pumpkin? *Joe: Hey, Why Don't We Use That Wagon Over There! *Steve: Great Idea, Joe! *Joe: I'll Go Get It! *Pumpkin: Oh Boy!, Oh Boy!, I Can't Wait to Get Home! *Owl: Hop in The Wagon, Little Pumpkin. *(Little Pumpkin Hops in The Wagon) *Steve: Let's Go. *Joe: Tell Us If You See A Patch of Pumpkins, Okay?, Okay. *Jack: Hey, Look! *Mel: (Woofs) *Benny: There's A Patch! *Steve: Let's Look. *Joe: Is That The Pumpkin Patch? *Nick Jr. Characters: No! *Steve: No!, You're Right!, That's A Corn Patch, Let's Keep Looking. *Shout: Hey, Over There! *Brobee: There's Another Patch! *Joe: Let's Look At This One! *Steve: Is That The Pumpkin Patch? *Nick Jr. Characters: No! *Joe: No!, Right!, That's An Apple Patch. *Steve: Let's Keep Looking. *Piper: Hey, I See Another Patch! *Pinky: That Must Be It! *Beast: Let's Look. *Steve: Is That The Pumpkin Patch? *Nick Jr. Characters: Yes! *Pumpkin: My Friends!, My Friends! *Pumpkin Friends: (Cheering), He's Home!, He's Home! *Pumpkin: Thank You for Getting Me Back to My Friends! *Steve: Hey, You're Welcome, Little Pumpkin. *Kipper: Come On, Guys. *Maisy: Let's Go! *Joe: Oh, Kipper is Right! *Holley: We Still Need to Find More Clues. *Steve: Come On! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(All Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: We Made It. *Joe: Whoo. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:Ideas